<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сказка by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987771">Сказка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Dracula's original brother(s), Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, M/M, Original Character-centric, Pre-Canon, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Сегодня ты рассказываешь Дракулёнку сказку, — бросил Иван, проходя мимо брата.<br/>Сидящий в кресле и потихоньку готовящийся ко сну Александр возмущённо посмотрел ему вслед. Вообще, сегодня была очередь как раз таки Ивана, но тот нагло свалил свои обязанности на плечи братишки.<br/>И оспорить его решение было нельзя.<br/>Потому что Ванька был старшим.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сказка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сегодня ты рассказываешь Дракулёнку сказку, — бросил Иван, проходя мимо брата.<br/>      Сидящий в кресле и потихоньку готовящийся ко сну Александр возмущённо посмотрел ему вслед. Вообще, сегодня была очередь как раз таки Ивана, но тот нагло свалил свои обязанности на плечи братишки.<br/>      И оспорить его решение было нельзя.<br/>      Потому что Ванька был старшим.<br/>      Ворча себе под нос, стосемнадцатилетний парень поплёлся в комнату младшего сына Влада Дракулы. Ох, как не хотелось молодому вампиру читать эту сказку!<br/>      «Ну почему Дракулёнку не семьдесят, а всего-лишь тридцать лет! В противном случае он мог бы сам себе почитать…»<br/>      Младший Дракула сидел на кровати в своей комнате и гладил Лулу. Ручной енот ластился к хозяину, подставляя для поглаживаний мордочку, спину и даже живот.<br/>       — Пора спать, Драк, уже светает! — возвестил Александр, входя в комнату.<br/>      Он надеялся, что вампирёныш будет спорить, нудить, но тот его удивил. Дракулёнок быстренько забрался под одеяло и принял удобную позу.<br/>       — Вот… вот и отлично, — замявшись, выдохнул вампир, присаживаясь на край ложа. — Спокойного… дня?<br/>       — Пожалуйста, расскажи сказку!<br/>      Александр тяжело вздохнул, до последнего надеясь, что малыш об этом забудет, и ему не придётся этого делать.<br/>      Нет, вампир вовсе не не любил своего брата, как это могло показаться. Просто он не знал ни одной нормальной сказки, поэтому старался увиливать от подобных поручений. Сегодня не получилось — отец улетел на охоту и пока не вернулся, а Иван никогда никому не делал поблажек.<br/>      «Тяжело в учении — легко в бою!» — отвечал он на все возмущения.<br/>      Делать нечего, надо поскорее выдумывать что-то.<br/>       — Ну… ну… э-э-э… жил да был молодой вампир, — хриплым голосом неуверенно начал он. — Жил — не тужил, да вот пришло время ему жену искать…<br/>      Дракулёнок заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу, внимательно слушая и смотря на брата пронзительными голубыми глазами.<br/>       — Отправился он на поиски. День искал, два искал… неделю… месяц… В конце концов пришёл он в старый человеческий город…<br/>      Пока Александр, постепенно входя во вкус, впервые в жизни рассказывал сказку, Иван осторожно проник в комнату и встал на пороге, незаметный для двух братьев. Его синий взгляд выражал одобрение.<br/>       — Вот идёт он по улице и видит — идёт ему навстречу девушка. Красоты неписанной. Вот только вся в паранджу укутанная, только кончик носа видно да запястья.<br/>      Дракулёнок хихикнул, представив себе эту картину. Александр же улыбнулся и продолжал:<br/>       — Как увидел её наш герой — так сразу и влюбился. Искра промелькнула меж их взгляда, Дзынь скрепил сердца. И ночью, когда все спали, вампир похитил красавицу и увёз её далеко-далеко от родного дома, в свой замок. Там они справили шикарную свадьбу. И вот настала их первая брачная ночь…<br/>      Иван у порога встрепенулся. Неужели это тоже входит в детскую сказку? Или…<br/>      Ах он, басурман!<br/>       — Когда вампир раздел девушку, он вдруг увидел, что это… парень!<br/>       — Парень? — удивился Дракулёнок. — И что он с ним сделал? Прогнал?<br/>       — Не-е, — на лице среднего Дракулы появилась усмешка. — Он продолжил своё дело. Ведь совсем неважно кем является твоя жена — женщиной или муж…<br/>      Взбешенный Иван стремительно подскочил к брату и отвесил ему тяжёлую затрещину:<br/>       — Ты что, офигел?! Ты чему Дракулёнка учишь?! — Он гневно посмотрел на брата, потирающего ушибленный затылок, и повернулся к младшему из их компании. — Не слушай нашего фантазёра, Драк! Конечно, вампир прогнал парня! Отлично, вот и сказке конец, а кто слушал, тому вечером перепадёт лишний кусок кровяного пирога, — он погладил вампирёнка по волосам и, поцеловав в лоб и пожелав доброго утра, ушёл, утащив с собой Александра.<br/>      В коридоре он остановился и прижал брата к стене, зло глядя на него:<br/>       — Какого Дьявола ты делаешь?!<br/>      Вместо ответа Сашка фыркнул и как бы невзначай погладил бедро старшего:<br/>       — Да ладно, ты всё ещё злишься? Хорошая сказка вышла, с отличным концом…<br/>       — Но не для детских ушей! И с чего это ты вдруг вспомнил? Даже под сказку это переделать успел…<br/>       — Да ладно тебе, Ва-а-ань! Весело же было…<br/>       — Весело?! По-твоему, эта твоя встреча меня после долгой учёбы в Индии — весело?!<br/>       — Ну откуда я знал, что это ты! Ты так в эту шаль кутался, что я принял тебя за девушку. С кем не бывает!<br/>       — Паранджа! И я кутался в неё, потому что холодно было. Зато ты хорош — поймал, упёр, женил — благо, просто письменно, это было легко расторгнуть. Ещё и пьян был, молодец!<br/>       — Я просто перенервничал! Впервые Румынию покидал, волновался.<br/>       — Волновался он, — проворчал Иван, постепенно успокаиваясь. При всей строгости он быстро отходил, и это качество вовсю использовал Александр.<br/>       — Слушай, а мне тогда понравилось. Может… — он недвусмысленно погладил брата по щеке.<br/>      Иван решительно сжал его руку и откинул прочь.<br/>       — Извращенец! Лучше бы сказку нормальную выучил, а то голову ребёнку забиваешь всякой дрянью…<br/>       — Да ладно, я не подумал. Прости!<br/>      Старший Дракула поколебался, но просьбу принял и нахмурился:<br/>       — Иди спать. Завтра опять твой черёд.<br/>       — Что? Почему?!<br/>       — Штрафной. За сегодня.<br/>      Александр надулся, но спорить не стал.<br/>      В конце концов, терпение у брата вовсе не железное.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>